Till it happens to you
by MeronC
Summary: Arai és egy diákja összetalálkoznak a DVD üzletben, és hát... egy kis huza-vona után Pin lakásában kötnek ki.
A fekete, hosszú hajú lány tekintete a DVD-k polcai felé villant, majd furcsán elmosolyodott.

-Araki-sensei tényleg érett.- mondta.- Múltkor is innen kölcsönzött.

-Persze, hogy nagyon érett vagyok! Nem kellene már jó kislány módjára otthon csicsikálnod?- heherészett zavartan a felzselézett vörös hajú férfi. A háta mögé dugott kezeiben szorongatta az _érett_ embereknek szánt tartalmú DVD-t.

-Ah, igaza van. Viszontlátásra, Araki-sensei!- mosolygott a lány, s mikor karórájára pillantva sietősen távozott, Araki végre fellélegezhetett.

Diadalmas vigyorral az arcán készült rendesen szemügyre venni a borítót, mikor hirtelen kikapták a kezeiből.

- _Misaki-chan: Tengerparti nyalókázás_?- kérdezte a barna hajú lány felhúzott szemöldökökkel. Az időpont ellenére még mindig egyenruhában feszített.- Pin-sensei, ennyire kiéhezett lenne?

-Öhm...-nyökögött a magas férfi lángoló arccal, s gyorsan kikapta a hosszú ujjak közül a tokot. Rögtön felismerte, a Kazehaya osztályába járó másik cserebogarat, akit néha napján _Csendes Gyilkos_ ként emlegettek. Nem keringtek róla olyan vad pletykák, mint _Sawakóról_ , de a lány mélyzöld tekintete hát borzongató volt és erőszakos.- Mitsuguri Hachiko-chan, nemde bár? Nem tudnád elfelejteni, hogy mit láttál?- kérdezte összeszedve magát, s a csöpp, mindössze százhatvannégy centis lányra lenézve fejben már az öngyilkosságot tervezte. az egyik diákja rajtakapta.

De min is? Hisz' Arai volt a domináns pozícióban, megfenyegethetné a lányt, hogy kiteregeti a priuszait az iskola előtt, de ahogy ránézett, rögtön letett erről. Nem igazán érdekelné a fiatalabbat.

-Nem.

-Nade Mitsuguti! A tanárját akarja bajba keverni?- háborodott fel Pin, s legszívesebben beolvasott volna a lánynak.

-Mégis kinek mondanám el?- vonta fel egyik barna szemöldökét, majd a replikát meg se várva, hóna alá csapta Pin DVD-jét is, a pénztár felé indult.

A vörös hajú a meglepődöttségtől dermedten figyelte az ellejtő lányt, majd észbe kapva utána iramodott, s mellé érve, zsebre dugott kézzel lépett a kasszához.

Arai kikapta a két tokot , s pénztárcáját előhalászva várta, hogy az alacsony, duci nő leolvassa a kódot. A nő rápillantott a címekre, arca kipirult. Mitsuguri se egy lightos művet választott.

-Mindkettőt én fizetem.- jelentette ki.

Miután távoztak, Mitsuguri előhalászta a kék blézeréből a malac formájú pénztárcáját.

-Kifizetem!- vágta rá harciasan, s már szedegette is a jeneket, mikor Pin meglapogatta a fejét.

-Á-á! A hallgatásoddal fizetsz nekem!- kárörvendően elvigyorodott, mire Hachiko összepréselte ajkait, s megfogva a férfi karját megállásra késztette.

-Pin, engem nem érdekel, hogy mit nézeget stabad idejében , hogy kire recskázik, szóval hagy fizessem ki!- hangját ugyan nem emelte fel, de a düh észrevehetően benne hullámzott.

Pin szemei felcsillantak, s egy őrült- _biztosan őrült_ \- suallatra lehajolt, a lány fülébe suttogott.

-A boltban megkérdezted, mennyire vagyok kiéhezett... A válasz: az egyik diáklányomat istenesen megdugnám.- lehelte bele, s picit hátrahajolt, hogy kiélvezze a lány megütközött arcvonásait.

Hachiko eltátotta a száját, s szemei kifakulva, sokkosan meredtek a tanár arcába.

Kazuzichi nem tudta letagadni, hogy egy picit teszik neki a fiatal reakciója. Már igazán rég volt együtt nővel, s a lány haragja beindította. _Micsoda egy beteg pancser vagyok_ \- villant elméjébe, de már nem szívta vissza pillanatnyi elmebajának kinyilatkozását.

Hachiko arca rákvörössé pirult, s motyogott valamit. Pin közelebb hajolt.

-Hm?

Arai nagyon mocskosnak érezte magát, pedig tudat alatt tudta, hogy nem ezt a lányt akarja. De csak ő van most elérhető közelségben.

-Ööö... Te-te... Te pedofil!- egy fokkal feljebb emelte a hangját, mire Arai egyik kezével betapasztotta a lány száját, s a közeli tégla épület falának szegezte. Hachiko rémülten kezdett el rúg-kapálni, de a férfi testével hozzá préselte a kemény felületnek. egyszerre dermedtek meg, s kitágult pupillákkal meredtek a másikra.

-Halkabban, hé!-vigyorgott idegesen a befogott szájú lányra, aki igyekezett szemre hányóan nézni rá, sikertelenül. Motyogott valamit, de Pin hatalmas tenyere még mindig az ajkain pihent, így csak érthetetlen hangfoszlányok szűrődtek át.

-Tessék?- hajolt közelebb a férfi, de az istennek se akarta volna elvenni a kezét. Hachiko összevonta szemöldökeit, s mit lehet neki veszíteni alapon, beleharapott a férfi kezébe. Az hangosan szitkozódva kapta el a markát, s előregörnyedt, így összefejelt a lánnyal.

-Te kis...!- morogta a férfi, mérgesen szuggerálva a homlokát tapogató lányt.- Ezt meg minek kellett?

-Mert nem akartál elengedni!- kérte ki igazát Mitsuguri, majd hátrébb lökte a tanerőt. Fújtatva meredtek a másikra.

Hachiko egy ideig állta a pillantását, majd félre pillantott, s motyogott valamit.

-Mi van?- kérdezte cseppet se udvariasan.

-A diáklány is akarja.

Ha lehetséges, Hachi még jobban elpirult, már várta, hogy mikor fog végre a feje felrobbanni a bele pumpált vér mennyiségétől.

Pin lefagyva nézte a lányt, aki éppen az előbb egyezett bele egy légyottba _vele_. Érezte, hogy az arca kimelegedik, szíve heves tam-tamba kezd. Most egy kicsit díjazta ön-ön perverzségét és azt, hogy az egyik legnépszerűbb kölcsönzőbe jár Misaki-chanért.

Hachi fészkelődve nézte a férfi arcán átsuhanó érzelmeket, már-már ott tartott, hogy felhúzza a nyúlcipőt, s eliszkol innen, annyira kényelmetlenné vált ez a szituáció. Már fordult volna el, mikor Pin megragadta a remegő karjait, s sietős léptekkel rángatni kezdte a zsúfolt utcán.

-Mi- Mit csinálsz?- Mitsuguri hangja irreálisan magas volt, ahogy vonakodva követte Pint.

A férfi egy pillanatra megtorpant, s a válla fölött hátra pillantott a barna hajú lányra.

-Hozzád vagy hozzám?

Ez a pár szó mindent magában rejtett. Mitsuguri hebegett-habogott, majd még nagyobb zavarral kibökte:

-Hozzád.

 _Mikor fog már a fejem lerobbanni?!_

Pin elvigyorodott, s közelebb rántva magához a lányt, átkarolta, s még mindig sietős léptekkel indult el az előbbi irányba. Csendben, egy szó nélkül ballagott a két fiatal, nem igazán mertek megszólalni. Pedig a csend kezdett fojtogatóvá válni, a levegő közöttük szinte lángra kapott, annyira feszült volt a tér.

Hachi magában sóhajtott egy hatalmasa, s immár letisztult, érzelemmentes arccal pillantott fel oktatójára. Hangja határozottan csengett, ahogy megszólalt.

-És mégis kit akar ennyire elfelejteni, hogy még _Kirával_ is képes összefeküdni?- Pofátlan, személyes kérdé, de ez is valami. _Mégse ez a legjobb, ha épp' vele akarok majd hancúrozni a közeljövőben._ \- fancsalodott el, de már nem szívhatta vissza. Pin csak élesen beszívta a levegőt tüdejébe, penge vékonyra préselve össze ajkait.

-Egy visszautasító diáklányt.

-Hmm... Az a kimázolt arcú cicababa?

-Ne-nem! Mégis hova gondolsz?

-Szóval beletrafáltam!

Pin csak elkínzottan sóhajtott egyet, s megdörgölte a lány hideg vállait.

-Hideg van, nem? Siethetnénk egy kicsit.- Elég gyenge témaelterelés, de Mitsuguri nem szól érte, vidoran bólint a férfi kérdésére.

-Egyébként, hogy-hogy ilyen merész, tanár úr?- kérdezett inkább mást a lány, szeme sarkából figyelve a tanerőt.

Körülöttük nevetgélő fiatalság, lassan ballagó idősebb emberek, s középkorú házaspárok sétáltak. Péntek este lévén már mindannyian hétvégét éreztek, kiszabadultak a nagyvárosba, egy kicsit színesíteni a tömeget, melyet a hétköznapi munka kiszürkített. A közlámpákat már fél órája felkapcsolták, a sötétben látszódnak már a körülötte repkedő bogarak, amelyek megrészegülve táncot jártak az elektronika körül.

A hideg, késő őszi égbolt fölöttük magasodott, a csillagok nem látszódtak, s a Hold is veszített lopott, így is halovány fényéből, sápatagon nyújtózik. Szinte egy fekete lyuknak hatott, ahogy elnyelte a hatalmas felhőkarcolók tetejét, azt az érzést keltve a felfelé bámulókban, mintha hamarosan az emberiség közeledne.

 _Rohadt fényszennyezés_ \- gondolták mindketten, ahogy felbámultak a végtelenségbe.

Pin némán meredt le a lányra, ahogy figyelte őt, még mindig nem válaszolva kérdésére. Hosszú léptei szinte repítették előre, míg Hachikónak az az érzése támadt az erős, biztonságot nyújtó karok alatt, mint a szélben lobogó zászlónak- egyáltalán nem romantikus, annyit el lehet árulni.

Arai magába mélyedve elmélkedett a feltett kérdésen. Miért is invitálta meg a lányt egy ilyen dologba? Még nem tudta eldönteni, azonban határozottan érezte, hogy ő semmiképpen nem fogja megbánni. _Kira_ igaz, alacsony volt és mellei is alig domborodtak, de nem tudta nem megfigyelni a csípője széles, határozott ívét, a szoknya fenekére simulásakor elősejlő markolni való domborulatot.

Nem, biztosan nem fogja megbánni.

Már egyre kijjebb értek a központtól, s a város egyik szegényebb, ámde békésebb lakónegyede felé tartottak, ahol Arai is lakott. Most hálásan gondolt az éleslátására, hogy egy ilyen békés környéken vett lakást, de szinte rögtön eszébe jutott az otthonában uralkodó... _Káosz_. Így nagy betűkkel. Kiverte a hideg veríték, s imádkozott egy feljebb valóhoz, hogy a lány legyen addigra _elfoglalt_ , minthogy az ő lakását szemrevételezze.

Hachiko már beletörődött a válasz hiányába, inkább tekintetét az útról az őt méregető férfira emelte. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megtorpant, s a sápatag férfit is erre kényszerítette, aki meglepetten révedt vissza ebbe az univerzumba. Ködös barna szemei az alacsony lányra engedte, arcába szín keveredett, szemei elködösültek, ahogy megpillantotta a lány méregzöld pillantását, furcsa szikra kapott lángra a barna tekintetben.

Hachiko elkapta az inge nyakát, s hevesen lerántotta magához, ügyetlen csókot kezdeményezve. A férfi éhesen rámart a vékony ajkakra, amik rögtön utat engedtek neki.

Az utcát, melyen kettejükön kívül senki sem volt, úgy érezték, elnyelte a sötét égbolt, s ők menthetetlenül zuhantak egy végtelen világba, melyben kéj duruzsolt füleikbe, s látásuk nem terjedt a másiknál tovább. S a Hold telten, fényesen ragyog le rájuk, fénye kioltva minden másé.

Pin és Hachi egyszerre sóhajtott bele a másik szájába, még közelebb húzva a másikat, lélegzetük kiszökött duzadtra csókolt ajkaik közül. Rekedt hangon csengedt a füleikben az előbbi nyögése a másiknak, s Kira arca zsibbadt kéjről tanúskodott.

Ahogy elvarázsolva elváltak a másiktól, Kira a száján még mindig érezte a tanárának sajátjait. Öle viszonylag ismeretlen sajgással bizsergett, arca kipirosodott, ahogy Pin széles, izmos hátát markolta. Eszébe sincs majd megbánni az elkövetkezendőket- határozta el magában remegve, s a férfi hátához simult, aki egy ház ajtajának kulcsával szöszölt valamit. Kezeit előrevezette Kazuichi mellkasára, míg amaz igyekezett beletalálni a zárba. Néha-néha felnyögött, mikor a hideg kezek végigsimítottak az izmokon körmeikkel megkarcolva azt. Végül csak sikerült elfordítania, s rögtön megfordult, hogy a fenekénél megmarkolva felemelje az izgatott fiatalt, aki rögötn köré kulcsolta lábait, s csípőjét a férfi ágyékának dörgölte. Ajkaik egymásnak feszültek, nyelveik keringőt jártak egymás szájában. A vékony női ujjak beletúrtak a felzselézett vörös hajba, bele-bele markolva megcibálták azt.

Már az ajtó belső oldalának dőlve folytatták a tevékenységet, s elhaladva minden vízszintes felületnek nekipréselve hullámzott a testük. A ruháikat már a kanapénál elhagyták, s most meztelenül figyelték, simogatták a másik testét.

-Ígérem, hogy vigyázni fogok rád!- suttogta Kira fülébe Kazuichi, s alkarjain támaszkodva határozottan nézett a méregzöld szemekbe.

 _Szeretlek._ \- Akarta mondani erre a lány, de ez nem igaz, sajna. Nem is ismeri ezt a férfit, de mégis szeretkezni akar vele. Azt szeretné, ha ő döngölné bele a földbe, hogy annyira fájjanak a végtagjai a kimerültségtől, hogy az elkövetkezendő napon fel se bírjon kelni. Csak hát nem teheti meg.

Elmosolyodott, s a férfi nyaka köré fonva a karjait lerántotta egy csókra, hangosan felnyögött, ahogy testük eggyé vált.

Egymásnak préselődtek, ahogy egymás szemébe nézve figyelték a másikat. Lélegzetük egymással elegyedett, izzadtságuk elkeveredve ivódott a paplanba. Hajuk a másikra is rátapadt, de nem igazán törődtek a csiklandós érzéssel.

Ahogy ringatózva kergették a gyönyört, kicsúszott az a _ronda_ szó.

- _Szeretlek_.- sóhajtotta Kazuichi fülébe a lány, s szorosan hozzá simult.

Még pár percig csendben ringatóztak, csak nyögéseik törték meg.

Ahogy a kéj árhullámként összecsapott elméjük és testük fölött, Arai belecsókolt a lány nyakába, majd kihúzódva belőle, elfeküdt a paplanon.

Mitsuguri és Kazuichi csendben nézték a pókhálós plafont, nem igazán akaródzott megszólalni egyiküknek sem. Majd a lány oldalára feküdt, s száját Pin füléhez simította.

-Köszönöm.- súgta halkan Arai fülébe a lány, s mikor a férfi felé fordult, rövid csókot váltottak. A lány elaludt utána.

Arai még egy hosszú óráig éberen bámulta hol a plafont, hol a lányt, majd magához ölelve a törékeny testet ő is nyugovóra tért.

- _Nincs mit_. Igazán nincs mit.- suttogta a sötét csöndbe.


End file.
